Absaroka County Harvest Fest
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Will an annual event lead to a new reason to celebrate. Ending One UPDATED (Thank you Ramos) Operator error , I missed part on the cut and paste upload, missing last lines now included. :) Sorry folks!
1. Absaroka Harvest Fest

**Absaroka County Harvest Fest**

Absaroka County Harvest Fest was a full day; of pancake breakfast, parade, pumpkin decorating contest, largest home grown vegetable contest, pony rides, face painting, carnival games, and craft sales, that culminated in a twilight dance the first Saturday every October.

At the end of the long busy day, a little more than an hour before sundown a local band took to the bandstand, near a very large dance floor that was assembled on the grass of the Town square, alongside the specially constructed band stage pavilion. Once the band had settled in and tuned up, they announced the dance would begin in about 5 minutes and added that any requests should be given to Lani, who was seated at a table near the stage.

One of the local clingy divorcées glommed onto Walt, as soon as the band began to play and drug him out to the dance floor. Vic noticed and hastily placed a request with Lani for a song to be played 'very next selection' explaining it was imperative and personally really important. Lani and Vic had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past couple of years and Lani liked Vic so she took care of the request by writing next in bold print on the form and putting it on the top of the stack.

Once that was done, Vic found Cady and zeroed in on Ferg, she looked at Cady and instructed, "When I nod, before this song is over, you come dance with Ferg." Cady started to say something but Vic glared, "I don't have time to explain, just do what I said, when I nod you come dance with Ferg."

Cady continued to stare, with a confused expression on her face, but she nodded her head and mumbled a subdued, "Okay."

Vic grabbed Ferg by the wrist and hauled him behind her to the dance floor. The song was a bit up-tempo and she could see Walt doing his water pump priming motion and a sideways hot step. She did her best to maneuver herself and Ferg, while they danced, over to where Walt and the clingy divorcée were bobbing about. The woman's hand, that traditionally would have been on Walt's shoulder, was everywhere but his shoulder. Walt's look of discomfort was, Vic determined, less about having to dance to the up tempted song as it was being pawed at by the over eager woman in his arms.

Ferg muttered, "What are we doing?"

Vic turned to him and said, "Rescuing Walt of course."

"Ooookay." He said but sounded totally unconvinced.

They closed the gap between themselves and Walt and his handsey partner in time for Vic to hear the woman say, "Lizzie told me you two broke up because you're infatuated with your deputy. But I told her she was crazy there's no way you'd be interested in a big mouthed, big city, bottled blonde, Walter."

Vic heard the woman purr his name and had to resist pushing her out of Walt's arms. She waited until the song was more than half way through then quickly nodded at Cady, who hurried over to her and Ferg. As soon as the younger woman reached them Vic turned her partner over and made a beeline for Walt and the clingy, purring, groping, divorcée.

Vic, well aware that the song still had a little ways to go, tapped the woman firmly on the shoulder. When she turned surprised eyes to Vic, she didn't hesitate, "You don't mind if a big mouthed, big city, bottled blonde dances with Walt now, do ya?"

Although opposite to the woman's actions, Vic acted as though the woman had voluntarily relinquished Walt and stepped between the two. Walt had already released his hold on the woman and Vic's move forced the woman to let go of Walt in return. Vic threw her a final look, as the song came to an end and cooed, "Thanks _so much_. They're playing _our song_ next and I'd just hate to miss it." She made sure to add as much saccharin to her tone as she could manage without laughing at the woman and her stunned expression.

When she turned to face Walt he was already reaching for her, but he was also laughing, even though he had tried desperately not to, he _was_ laughing; hard.

Vic looked at him and mouthed 'Shut-up' which did nothing to help him regain control. She stepped closer to him and Walt lowered his head a little, Vic blocked his being seen by most of the assembled dancers and spectators. He turned so he was facing the band and Vic was closer to everyone else, effectively using Vic to shield him from the view of everyone, but the band. In her new vantage point Vic noticed the clingy divorcée stalking over to stand next to Lizzie Ambrose; both were attempting to bore holes into Walt with their icy stares.

Vic whispered, "We're being watched by Lizzie and her _friend_ and I use that term loosely. You wanna to stop dancing?"

As one song merged with the next Walt shook his head, "No way! Don't wanna miss _'our song'_."

Vic laughed at him, and then boldly said, "Well listen closely to it then, 'cause I picked it out special..." She halted her words as the singer began the lyrics of Uncle Kracker's _Smile_.

Vic lip synced the lyrics and made little miming gestures that matched the lyrics. She smiled at him, in a different way, each time the lyric was 'you make me smile' and she wiggled and shimmied when it was 'you make me dance like a fool', she also held her breath 'forget how to breathe', made buzzing noises 'buzz like a bee', and spun in his arms each in time the lyrics said 'spin like a record'. He had heard the song before, but had never thought of it as something so fun. Toward the end of the song Walt was a bit behind her but he smiled at Vic a different way each time he heard the 'smile' part of the lyric.

As the song was coming to an end he heard Vic say, "_Boy,_ you make me smile" instead of 'Oh, you make me smile.'

They were both grinning and laughing by the end of the song. As the assembled crowd applauded the band, Walt pulled Vic into a hug and said softly, for only her to hear, "_You_ make me smile, Vic."

At that moment someone in the band announced, "That song there, _Smile,_ was played at the special request of Deputy Vic Morretti. Hope you enjoyed your song little lady. Anybody else wants to make a request please see Lani Strong Dove over at the table there ..."

The announcement went a bit longer but Vic focused her attention on Walt and realized that although there was no music at the moment he still had his arms around her.

She whispered, "I'm sorry Walt, I didn't know they would announce who had requested the song."

Walt looked at her with a hint of confusion lining his face, "No need to apologize Vic, I really like _'our song'_."

She laughed at him and impulsively hugged him.

He kept his arms around her as a slightly slower song began and bent his face to her ear, "Dance with me?"

They were already moving together, but Vic nodded her consent anyway. Walt braced his arms a bit more firmly around her, pulling her a little closer. Vic tried to relax in his arms but the announcement was still bothering her, she shifted a little and turned her face to Walt's, "I just want you to know I didn't mean for everyone to know I picked a song out that we danced to. I mean ..."

Walt angled his head slightly so his words would flow straight to her ear, "Vic most of the town saw _us_ playing around with that song. Besides Lizzie clearly thinks she has us all figured out and hasn't wasted any time spreading her gossip. I don't see where anyone knowing you picked the song out makes any difference."

She merely nodded but then stumbled a step.

Walt helped her maintain her balance as he read her nervousness clearly, "Stop worrying."

Vic said flatly, "It's a small town."

He leaned his face closer and breathed, "Yep, but it's too late."


	2. Making Varsity

**Making Varsity**

"What?"

"It's too late to worry about it now."

"Oh."

She sounded so defeated, that for a moment Walt considered leading her from the dance floor. So they could talk. He didn't like the idea that she was worrying over nothing. At least nothing that could be changed and really didn't matter anyway. Before he could settle on a course of action the song came to an end. They joined the others in clapping for the band. Walt studied Vic while they all were clapping and then scanned the crowd quickly; no one was paying them any mind. Without making a conscious decision, he took hold of one of Vic's hands and led her from the dance floor as the band started an up tempo song. Couples were exiting and entering the dance floor and no one really seemed to notice Walt holding Vic's hand; except Vic. She expected him to release her hand once they were on the grass but he didn't. Instead, Walt laced his fingers with hers and brought their hands up along the lower edge of his rib cage, so they were essentially walking arm in arm. Vic stole a glance in his direction and saw his jaw was not clinched but definitely set; something was on his mind and he had them moving as though they were on a mission. Walt led her across the grass, then the street, halfway down one block and around a corner to a side street. About 15 or 20 yards down he ducked into a darkened doorway, pulling her with him.

The shadow was heavy, especially in the back of the doorway, where it was as black as ink, but near the sidewalk where they stood a small ray of light, from a distant street lamp, filtered minimal illumination into the shadow. Walt had stopped them, in this small faintly lit patch, near the front of the doorway.

"What bothered you so much about people knowing you picked that song?"

"I told you, it's a small town."

"People will talk?"

She nodded.

"Like I said it's too late Vic. People are already talking."

"Lizzie can be dismissed as an angry ex-girlfriend." There was enough light in the edge of the doorway that Vic saw Walt flinch at the term 'girlfriend'. So she added a quick, "Sorry," and without thinking she placed a hand on his chest.

Walt immediately covered her hand with one of his and held her gaze, "She never was a girlfriend Vic. It never developed that far." Before she could reply he added, "But she's not the only one talking."

Vic gave him a curious look, "Who?"

"Quite a few people."

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't think. I just wanted to rescue you from being forced to dance with that, that _woman_." The last word was said as though she found it bitter in her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. For giving people more to talk about?" She was working up to angry quickly.

"No, for looking out for me."

They stood in silence for a minute or two, before Walt braved a question.

"Doesn't it bother you if people talk about us?"

"I hate that they gossip, especially about you."

"I'm asking about them talking about _us_, not just me, and I don't mean gossip."

"What else is there?"

"The truth."

"I don't think I understand."

"Just the truth Vic. Like we played around together with that song; truth. We each constantly look out for each other; truth."

"Well no, not if it's the truth."

"Okay. Then can I ask you an even more important question?"

"Sure."

"What's our truth Vic?"

"I don't follow."

"We look out for each other and that causes rumors to start. We were playful with each other on the dance floor, that's bound to start more rumors. It's too late to change that fact or worry about those situations. But what is our truth? What part of the rumors and gossip and talk, is _our truth_? Your's and mine."

"We don't want to see each other get hurt."

"Okay. We care about each other?"

"Absolutely."

"I guess what I'm asking is how much?"

"How much...?"

"How much do we care about each other?"

She was silent and he left her a little time to think before he spoke again. "Vic this is not the time or the place I thought we would have this conversation; but here we are and here it is."

He saw her nod her head and reflexively squeezed her hand. That was when they both realized her hand was still on his chest and he was still holding it. They both looked at their joined hands and then at each other. Walt reached out with his other hand and cupped Vic's face, pivoting them both into the darkest part of the doorway shadow. Vic leaned her back into the corner and reached for Walt's waist as he stopped their turn. He moved in slowly not wanting their faces to collide.

When he felt the warmth of Vic's exhale travel down the valley between his nose and cheek, he adjusted his head a little to the side and whispered against her lips, "My truth Vic, is that I love you."

He felt her fingers roll into the fabric at his waist as the others at his chest laced between his.

They found each other's lips in the next breath and explored the depth of 'their truth' in mutual agreement.

**More Than a Half an Hour Later**

As they slowly walked back toward the square Vic asked, "You think anybody will suspect anything? We've been gone awhile."

"Well anybody who didn't suspect anything before probably has a good idea now, especially if they saw us come out of that doorway."

"Why?"

Her confusion made him smile, "Varsity Sports has always closed no later than 4:00PM every day. This time of day, this time of the year, it's the darkest most abandoned doorway off the square."

She was beginning to become suspicious, "And?"

He bounced his eyebrows up slightly.

Vic realized her suspicions were correct, "And it's a _popular_, secluded, little intimate spot?"

"Yep."

"Just how popular?"

"Well anyone who's grown up here and is over the age of 35 to 40 would have no doubt why we were down here. It gave a whole new meaning to making Varsity when I was in high school."

"I bet. And just how many girls have you taken to that doorway?"

"One."

"Besides me?"

"Including you."

"Really?"

"Really."

As they rounded the corner back to the square Walt explained a bit more, "Actually Vic, uhm,…"

"What?" She smiled at him. His embarrassment said he was about to confess something else, but she had a feeling it really wouldn't matter much.

"Anybody seeing us come back from this direction," he turned to her and feathered his index finger across her lips, "with swollen lips, is likely to figure out where we were and why."

Vic leaned into him and smiled slowly, "I see you waited to mention that until we were where we could be seen coming from this direction."

He shrugged a bit sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." She pulled him to her and boldly claimed his mouth, not caring who might see, as she purposely prolonged her plundering of his mouth.

It didn't appear Walt was too worried about being seen either when he wrapped his arms firmly around her and eased her back against the nearest shop wall. He slipped his arms up and cradled her head to keep it from hitting the wall as he matched her passion filled kiss.

When they broke for air, Walt hugged her to him, turned them so his back was to the wall, closed his eyes, and spoke against her hair, "Are you done getting even with me?" His voice was husky with his desire for her but held a hint of humor.

Vic breathed against his neck, just below his ear, "I don't know. You got any more little disclosures about how we may have been found out?" She challenged lightly.

"Nope, except that last kiss, right here in view of the folks over on the square, might have clued a few in." His smile was evident in his words.

"You sound proud of that."

"Mmm I guess maybe I am."

"There's a surprise." She honestly sounded shocked by his admission.

Walt chuckled a little, "Yep. You ready go home or you wanna dance some more?"

"Depends. You really okay with everybody seeing us together?"

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, Walt looked across the square to the assembled crowd; most of the town was out that night. Some people were subtly glancing their way and others were openly staring in their direction.

Vic leaned back to look at him and noticed his gaze. She turned her head to follow his line of sight, "Maybe we should just head home."

Walt looked down at her, and took his index figure to guide her chin toward him and draw her eyes back to his, "I was just thinking, I'd like to spend time with my lady at the Twilight dance." He leaned a little closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "That is if she wants to dance with this strictly slow dancing old man."


	3. Dancing in a New Status

**Dancing in a New Status**

Vic smiled at him, "We are definitely going to have to work on that, because I'm gonna want to dance with my man in all kinds of dances. But for tonight, strictly slow dancing will be fine." She kissed him again, thinking it might be her last chance until they left for home later. She idly wondered which home they would end up at that night. The only thing she was sure of was they were going home together and were going to be together all night. Vic had started the kiss but Walt took very little time before he returned it and then took control of the kiss. The talents of his mouth and tongue drew her to him more and more, causing Vic to reconsider dancing before going home with him.

Walt broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "Just so you know, I don't think I can dance with you without kissing you."

"So, you wanna skip the dancing?" She didn't realize it, until she heard the disappointment in her own words, but she really wanted to dance him some more that evening.

"Nope, just thought I should warn you that's all."

She hugged him and rolled her chin down, bringing her forehead from his, to kiss the lower edge of his jaw, "Consider me forewarned."

"One more thing Vic."

"Hmm?"

"Anybody says anything, uhm, questionable, let me handle it?"

She leaned back and glared at him, "You're not gonna start that protective macho bullshit are you?"

Walt held her gaze with his own patient one, "Nope, but I am the Sheriff and if anything is said I would feel better if I knew I was handling it." He gave her a warm smile, "Some of the citizenry might not take your Philly retorts in the spirit in which they are given." Walt titled his head and gave her a look that dared her to disagree with his statement.

She huffed, "Fine," and then started laughing, "Guess it wouldn't do to get into an altercation on our first date huh?"

Walt laughed with her, "Nope. Won't do on any of our dates."

"Right."

He left one arm around her waist as he led her back across the square and over to the dance floor.

They made their way through the crowd and came across Henry and Cady as they were also heading to the dance floor.

Henry looked at the approaching couple, "Varsity."

He said it as a statement, as though he knew it to be a fact and Vic laughed when Walt smiled sheepishly at his friend but said nothing.

Cady looked between the two men and then turned her attention to Vic, "Varsity?"

Vic nodded, "Yep."

"Yep what? What's Varsity?"

Vic started laughing again and looked to Walt who merely blushed; deeply.

Henry rolled his eyes at Walt and gave him a 'thanks a lot' look as he took Cady's elbow and directed her toward the dance floor, "Come, I will explain."

Vic stepped around to face Walt, "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded at her and took each of her hands in both of his. She held his hands a backed toward the dance floor trusting that Walt would not let her back into anyone or anything. They managed to reach the floor without incident and Walt immediately pulled her to him, holding her firmly, as they moved in time to the music. They swayed and drifted about the floor passing people they knew now and again. Neither was bashful about touching or kissing the other as they danced. They did however refrain from allowing their kissing to escalate to the point it had back on the sidewalk or in the darkened doorway. As they danced passed, several people made kind comments; smiled at them, nodded, winked, or gave them other obvious indicators of approval. Some looked as though they might say something less than positive or even merely neutral. Walt would strategically redirect their moves to avoid those less than receptive to their being together. Fortunately, there were not many of those people on the dance floor with them. Unfortunately, as he moved them away from one such couple, he turned and found himself face to face with Lizzie and her dance partner; Omar.

"Hiya Walt, Vicki." Omar beamed at them.

Walt gave them a little grin, "Omar, Lizzie, good evening," and then turned Vic to dance away from them.

Vic leaned in and whispered, "You wanna leave?"

He looked down at her, "Do you?"

She shook her head, "Not especially, just thought you might…"

"Vic I feel no need to run from Lizzie, do you?"

"Nope." She dropped her gaze from him as she answered.

"But?"

"I just thought I should check. You kinda tensed up when you saw her."

Walt drew Vic closer and buried his face in her neck, "Just didn't expect to see her and Omar when I turned; that's all, just startled me, didn't bother me otherwise."

"Even though you know she's been talking about you?"

"She's been talking about _us_. Does it bother you? We can leave."

"It would only bother me if you left me to dance with her." She nuzzled her face against the side of his hair and Walt chuckled at her.

"Never happen, Vic. Never. Happen."

They held the same intimate posture and moved in a very small circle for the remainder of the song and the next one as well. When the band picked up the pace again they made their way off the floor and found one of the refreshment tables.

Seeing Henry off to one side of the dance floor they walked over to join him and watch the others who were dancing to the faster number. Walt stepped up beside Henry with Vic on his far side. She spotted Cady and Ferg, and motioned for the guys to look at the couple, putting the other dancers to shame. The three stood and watched, chatting amiably about nothing important and Vic thought about how incredibly natural it all felt and how Henry did not seem surprised or uncomfortable by the change in their relationship status. Vic stepped around to the other side of Walt and slipped and arm though his and Henry's holding on to both men and smiling up at them.

Walt looked at her smile and knew it meant something more than she was simply happy in the moment, "What?"

Vic looked between the two men and declared, "I've always wanted to breach the inner sanctum of the Walt and Henry club."

Walt returned her smile, unsure of what to say, but Henry looked from him to Vic, "You did that a long time ago. What you did not do until tonight was breach the tower of emotional resistance that is Walt Longmire."

"Thanks." Walt gave him a disgruntled look and Vic and Henry both laughed at him.

"You are welcome. And Vic you did a fine job. No one could have done better." Henry continued the teasing just to watch Walt squirm. "I do not believe there has been a …"

"That's enough Henry." Walt said firmly but not sharply.

Vic giggled at them and took pity on Walt, "Besides Henry, he made the first move tonight."

As she started to make her case, Lizzie walked passed, "I understood you requested the song. And I saw you push Lucyle out of Walt's arms. Wouldn't you call that making the first move?"

Vic looked to Walt but he said nothing. She knew she said she would let him handle comments that were 'questionable' but figured Lizzie was one he wasn't yet ready to deal with. Giving him a light squeeze on his arm for reassurance, she turned to face Lizzie full on, "No, I think taking me off to a dark secluded spot, telling me he loved me, and then kissing me breathless…, well that's quite enough to prove my point, I think. That was _definitely_ the first move."

Walt and Henry had also turned and faced the other woman, exchanging a quick glance as they did, each ready to break the women up if it came to that.

Lizzie looked from Vic to Walt and opened her mouth to speak. Walt slipped his arms around Vic's waist and pulled her back against his chest. She closed her mouth and started to turn from them, then suddenly spun back toward them and nearly spit the words at them, "I knew I was right about you two all along. I just knew it."

Vic had expected something harsh and maybe profound, but this was almost lame. She felt sorry for Lizzie and was not even tempted to laugh until Walt opened his mouth and then she had to bite the insides of hers, because she knew he wasn't trying to be mean or funny; but his timing really sucked.

His voice was quiet and even; full of honest sincerity, "Well I didn't. So, thank you Lizzie, I owe you that much."

Vic pulled his arms tighter around her middle and bit down solidly on the inside of her cheek, she would not laugh, no matter what. When she pulled at his arms a second time Walt seemed to sense her train of thought.

"Lizzie I am truly sorry that I hurt you. I honestly was not aware of the depth of my feelings for Vic until you said something. Vic was married and there are some things a man doesn't do. And I swear to you that I never considered Vic to be anything beyond my deputy and my friend until her divorce."

"You know Walt, I believe you. I just feel sorry for you. For not knowing your own feelings or worst yet, lying to yourself." Lizzie's face looked as though she wanted to say more, but she turned abruptly and walked away.

As she approached her friend, Henry turned to Walt and asked, "_That_ Lucyle?"

"Yep."

Vic angled her upper body a little so she could see Walt's eyes and then turned to Henry, "What? What about _'that Lucyle'_?"

She felt Walt pull her closer like he was shielding himself from what he knew Henry was going to say.


	4. Ending One

**Authors Note: Well once again I find I am doing something I have NEVER done - I have two endings for this story. I did one of them and was not entirely happy with it but could not decide how to improve on it without making it worse, so I wrote a different ending and was not anymore pleased with it (to be totally honest with you). So here I offer you one of the two endings and tomorrow I will post the other. It would mean a great deal to me; as a writer who wishes to expand, grow, and improve, to know your thoughts on each ending. Please let me know which you like best and why and let me know which you think fits the story and the characters of the TV canon the best, and why. Thank you so very much :) **

**Ending One**

"Walt and I were in school with her from ninth-grade on and from the day she met him she tried to get her hooks in him."

"Henry."

"She, as they say, 'had the hots' for Walt."

"Henry!"

"What? She did. Still does as far as I know."

Vic started, involuntary, in the direction of the woman in question, causing Walt to straighten his arms out in front of him and take a lunging step or two to regain his hold on her.

"That what."

"Oh," Henry saw the fire blaze in Vic's eyes and looked back to Walt, "Sorry."

Walt pulled Vic back to his chest, her shoulder resting against his chest as he wove his arms back around her and attempted to turn her to face him.

She didn't struggle with him but she did wrestle a bit trying to control her turn so she could keep her eyes on the woman in question.

He tried drawing her attention, "Vic high school was a long time ago."

"Maybe, but that dance she trapped you into was just a little while ago. I thought she was..."

Both Henry and Walt prompted when she stalled out, "What?"

"Way to _free_ with her hands."

The two men shared a look over the top of Vic's head; both sure that was not how she was initially going to phrase her observation.

Walt took it as a good sign that Vic was trying to reign in her temper, even if she had yet to look away from Lucylle's direction. He looked to Henry for help and received an 'I do not know' look back, 'thanks for nothing, you started this' was his glared reply. That earned him a blank stare effectively ending the silent conversation. Walt was on his own even if Henry stayed for moral support. Henry looked at Vic and then glanced over his shoulder to Lucylle, he then looked at Walt and made sure Walt saw as he dipped his eyes to Vic and back up to Walt's.

Right. Damage control, "Vic Lucylle and I never, uhm, I never, that is we were never, uh, romantically involved."

"You never screwed her, I get it. But, I'd bet if you went up and offered, she'd jump you right here in the square."

"I wouldn't, ever, and that's a vulgar term for a beautiful experience."

His attempt to get Vic off the subject of Lucylle nearly backfired. Although it did turn Vic's total attention to him, it was more than he'd bargained for.

Her head swung around and her eyes blazed, "Beautiful experience? _With_ Lucylle?!"

She began to struggle against his arms and his reflex was to tighten his hold. Her arms were effectively pinned to her sides but he knew this was mostly because she was still allowing him to hold her.

He risked leaning closer, to get his mouth as close to her ear as possible, before whispering firmly, "No I never made love to Lucylle. We had no sexual contact of any kind."

Vic turned her head in the tight confines of their position and looked him in the eye, reading all that was there. He allowed her time to see what she needed to see before quietly adding, "She kissed me one time and one time only." Walt continued to let Vic hold his eyes and read the truth of his words, "The day Martha and announced our marriage several women, too many, kissed me in congratulations. Just as too many men kissed Martha for the same reason."

They had their own silent, private conversation for a moment or two. After which Vic slipped her arms out from between their bodies and snaked them up around his neck, "So I guess I don't get to kick her phony little snobbish ass?"

Walt's mouth ticked up at one corner and he gave her a lopsided grin, "Sorry, no reason to." "Besides it wouldn't do to kick someone's ass on our first date."

"Or any of them."

"Okay then." The second word was more assumed than heard as Vic pulled his head to hers and nearly gave those around them a replay of the Varsity doorway exchange.

The electricity between them ignited reactions neither had the will nor desire to curtail.

Henry gave them a moment to collect themselves and remember where they were. When that didn't happen, he cleared his throat, 'for all the good that did _not_ do'. He then placed a gentle hand on each of them at the top of their respective shoulders; still no response. So, he was forced to attempt to pry them apart before they embarrassed themselves and everyone within sight of their passionate display.

Silent and gentle was not working. He tried not to look as though he were trying to join in their all too public display as he gripped their shoulders a little tighter, braced his feet for leverage, and leaned his face close to their ears.

"Walter. Vic. You are both about to leave nothing of your relationship a mystery to anyone." He was pulling them in opposite directions; at least he was trying to. "That means everyone here." Letting out a deep sigh he used the last in his verbal arsenal, "Walter, that everyone would include your daughter, Cady. Do you really want Cady to ..."

His hands were gaining distance from each other as his friends separated by mere inches and began drawing in lung filling breaths of air. Henry stood, watching them stare at each other and wondered how much longer they could have lasted before one of them passed out. It took them close to a minute to regain control of their breathing and return it to normal.

"Walt I suggest the two of you go to your office or one of your respective homes." Henry gave them a pointed look and then explained, "I would have suggested Sunrise Meadows, but I do not believe that would be conducive to your current state of communication as it is too public a venue."

Vic slipped her arms around Walt's waist and rested her head against his should. Her passion fogged brain was not up for deciphering Henry speak and decided to leave it to Walt; he had much more experience with the Cheyenne Nation and probably understood him clearly already.

Walt looked from his friend down to the woman in his arms and back up to Henry, a quizzical expression played across his face as though he were unsure what to do.

Henry gave him his most patient look and prompted, "Go home, Walter."

Walt nodded and started automatically toward the bronco, with one arm draped across Vic's shoulders. Vic shifted her position and moved along side of him with an arm around his waist. They were more intent on holding on to each other than walking quickly.

Their movements were slow and a bit weaving as they made their way to the bronco. Vic asked as they started across the street, "What's Sunrise Meadow, I've never heard of it?"

"That's not an official name. It's a beautiful meadow out at the edge of town where kids would go to be alone. Got its name from a couple who claimed they lost track of time and were alerted by the sunrise; said they made it home just before their folks got up that morning."

He walked her around to the passenger side, unlocked and opened the door for her, and held out his hand.

Vic smiled her thanks as she took his hand and stepped up into the cab of the truck, "Doesn't sound too public?"

Walt continued to hold her hand after she was seated, "I think Henry was implying that we need to find a _very_ private place at this point." He titled his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

Vic smiled knowingly at him, "Henry's really smart."

Walt smile back, "Yep."


	5. Ending Two

**If you missed the UPDATE notice I reloaded Ending One with the missing last lines - sorry for the copy paste error in the original load.**

**Authors Note: Well once again I find I am doing something I have NEVER done - I have two endings for this story. I did one of them and was not entirely happy with it but could not decide how to improve on it without making it worse, so I wrote a different ending and was not anymore pleased with it (to be totally honest with you). So here I offer you another of the two endings. It would mean a great deal to me; as a writer who wishes to expand, grow, and improve, to know your thoughts on each ending. Please let me know which you like best and why and let me know which you think fits the story and the characters of the TV canon the best, and why. Thank you so very much :) **

**Ending Two**

The Cheyenne Nation stepped closer to her and lowered his voice in conspiratorial tone and spoke as if Walt was not present, "Walt and I went to school with Lucylle. She has, to my knowledge always had," Henry surreptitiously glanced from side to side as though he were afraid of being over heard and then leaned even closer to Vic, "the 'hots' for Walt."

"Henry."

The warning was clear and firm. It was also ignored.

"When we were all in the tenth grade, Lucylle tried everything she could think of to get Walt's attention, including asking him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He did manage to avoid going with her, but he still ended up at the dance and she asked for every free dance he had."

"Henry!"

Another, firmer, unmistakable warning. It too was ignored.

"By the tail end of the dance his defenses were getting weak or he was simply getting tired. I am uncertain as to which of the two was his biggest issue, but he was nevertheless, cornered by Lucylle. It was considered the most romantic song of the evening and full of all sorts of unspoken expectations and Walt was trapped."

"Hen…"

"So what happened?" Vic interrupted the warning because she was sure Walt would never get through his perceived embarrassment related to the story to tell her himself and Henry had her hooked; she wanted to hear the whole story.

Walt sighed across the back of her head in defeat or surrender; she wasn't sure which.

Henry kept his eyes on Vic, not daring to meet Walt's at any point, during the telling of his tale.

"Walt was stuck dancing with Lucylle, The dance was traditionally the dance that led to the _pairing off_ for the evening."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Henry nodded solemnly.

"In the tenth grade? Wow, 'Middle of Nowhere', Wyoming is much more progressive than I thought."

Henry gave her a tight lipped smile and she felt Walt lean his forehead against the back of her head and let out a soft grunt. Earlier must have been surrender because this action was undoubtedly one of defeat. He was hiding, in a way, and she was starting to feel bad about encouraging Henry to continue with his story. Vic opted to say nothing more in hopes that Henry would drop the subject, but apparently he did not consider his story complete.

"So they danced and when the dance ended and the willing couples began to causally drift into more secluded, off limit areas, Lucylle clamped ahold of Walt with a near death grip and drug him off to her preselected rendezvous location; the girls restroom."

"Oh no." She said with a great deal of sympathy for the young Walt she had been picturing.

"Oh yes, and it gets worse." Henry cautioned.

"I'm afraid maybe I don't wanna hear it." Vic was growing more concerned about hearing the rest knowing Walt had wanted Henry to stop much earlier when he had initially begun to share his story.

"Lucylle was determined that she was going to, at the very least, kiss Walter Longmire that night; no matter what his feelings were on the subject. So, she had him trapped in the girl's restroom and was just beginning to make her move, when the fire alarm and all the sprinklers in the gym, including the locker rooms and restrooms went on. She panicked, I presume in fear of there being an actual fire, and began flailing about and clawing at Walt. By the time he was able to get her to the door of the restroom and out to the main gym floor his shirt was hanging open and the top part of her dress was, well to put it delicately, it was doing a less than adequate job of concealing her feminine charms."

Walt kept his face against the back of Vic's head and groaned, "Henry, would you please get this over with?"

Henry winked at Vic and gave her a tight lip smile as he said in an almost insolent tone, "Fine. I will, as they say, 'cut to the chase'."

"Thank you." Came the halfhearted reply from behind Vic's head.

"Young Lucylle turned the misadventure of panic in the restroom into an all too embellished tale of conquest that she repeatedly told around school at every opportunity, to imply she and Walt were _intimate_ friends. And to my knowledge she still tells that fantasized version when the opportunity arises."

Walt raised his head quickly, "Henry, she does not."

"Sorry Walt, but she does. Especially when she has had a few drinks to_ inhibit _her inhibitions, shall we say?"

"_You_ have said enough. More than enough, in fac…"

Vic did not want them to quarrel and it sounded as though it might be headed that way. She turned in Walt's arms and halted his words by claiming his mouth in a gentle kiss. When she leaned back and he looked at Henry like he might continue, she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him more forcefully. Walt had pulled his head back a couple of times but Vic held firm and deepened the kiss each time. Vic refused to release his mouth until he had fully engaged in returning her kiss. Once he was completely focused on her kiss Vic eased back slightly and found Walt leaning further into her to maintain the connection. She continued the kiss several more seconds and then held his head in place while she drew hers away from him.

Vic looked at Walt for a moment and gave him a small wry smile before turning to Henry and instructing, "Say good night boys."

The two men looked at each other, dutifully said good night, and exchanged a brief handshake with a quick forward angled one shoulder hug.

Vic took a hold of Walt's hand and led him off in the direction of the station and his bronco that was parked at the curb in front. As they moved through the crowd, Vic saw Lucylle standing off to one side watching people dance; she assumed Lizzie must have been on the dance floor. Redirecting their steps, she moved toward Lucylle with purpose. Vic slowed their pace but did not stop to speak to the woman.

Instead she began speaking a few feet in front of her, "Good night Lucylle."

Lucylle turned surprised eyes to the couple but said nothing. The woman smiled but the tenseness of her face and the fact that it did not reach her eyes, told Vic she had Lucylle's attention.

"Maybe we can compare notes on Walt sometime." When she was even with the woman she added in a very quiet, rather friendly, almost too sweet tone, "Until then, I suggest you keep your mouth shut where my man is concerned." What Walt didn't see but Lucylle couldn't miss was the unmistakable look of danger that flashed its warning in Vic's eyes and the 'I can be your worst nightmare' expression that accompanied her words. Vic figured the woman already considered her a 'big mouth' from the 'big city' she might as well consider her a 'big threat' too.

**All I have to say about this is Henry got started and refused to quit. I didn't know where he was going or how he was going to get there, and in all honestly; I'm not really sure he got there. The story was going well up to a point and then while I was trying to tie it up, it began to unravel and Henry, well, I am not sure if he started the unraveling, if he just helped it along, or if it was bound to unravel with or without him. Anyway, I typed out what came to me and then worked up the other ending. I am eager to hear what you all think about the two endings and which you like best and why.**


End file.
